Me and Emily
by patgilmoregirl
Summary: Rory returns home after being away for five years. Literati and Java Junkie. Rating raised to M.
1. Returning Home

Me and Emily

Chapter One

Returning Home

Rating:M

Authors Note: To anyone who is reading my ER story "Come What May," I will be continuing my hard drive on my laptop crashed so I lost my next three chapters. Just give me a couple of days to retype them and then I'll post.

Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all it's characters do not belong to me they belong to Amy and the WB.So don't sue. If you do sue you won't get anything, because I'm only a Sophomore in High School and all you would get is my laptop and my cell phone so…The only character I own at this point is Emily. Please read and review. I live for my reviews. SO please Enjoy.

This song is not mine either it called 'Me and Emily' and it by Rachel Proctor

(Rory's POV)

Floor board is filled with baby toys 

_And empty coke bottles and coffee cups_

I continued to drive in my old blue Sedan down the interstate still not quite sure where I was. I hadn't been back in so long. It was more then five years ago before my fight with mom about marrying Jake. We had kept in touch through letters for the first couple of months after the wedding but then the letters stopped suddenly. Jake really didn't like my mom so I had asked her not to call but we could write each other, she was upset as I suspected she would be at first. But she got over it and we agreed we weren't going to loose touch. I had been driving for what felt like forever the floorboard of the passengers seat was filled with empty coke bottles and tons of coffee cups along with a couple fast food bags, baby toys were littered over the front and back seats.

Driving through the rain with no radio 

_Trying not to wake her up_

I was trying not to fall asleep because the radio wasn't on, I didn't want to wake her up. It had just started to rain and I turned the windshield wipers on.

Cell phone say low battery 

_God what if I break down_

_I'm just looking for an exit_

_With a lot of lights_

_A small little interstate town_

My cell phone beep saying I have a low battery and I sigh, hoping to god that I won't break down. I'm looking for that familiar exit with a lot of lights. My small old town.

Just a cheap hotel 

_With a single bed_

_And cable TV_

_Is good enough for me and Emily._

I finally see that familiar exit full of lights as I pull off the interstate and onto the all too familiar highway. I don't know if mom still lives in our old house and it's late. So I'll just go to the inn and rent a room with a single bed and cable TV. That will be good enough for me and Emily.

Someday when she's old enough 

_She's going to start asking question's about him._

I know someday when she is old enough she is going to start asking questions about her daddy. I just don't know what I'm going to tell her.

Some little kid brings his dad for show-and-tell 

_And it gets her little mind a wanderin'_

_Where's my daddy?_

_Do I have one?_

_Does he not love me like you do?_

A kid in her class will bring his dad for show and tell and she'll start wondering. Where is my daddy? Do I have one? Does he not love me like you do? I'm not prepared for her to ask those questions.

Oh maybe I'll find someone to love the both of us 

_And I'll tell her when she's old enough to know the truth_

_Will it break her heart?_

_Will she understand?_

_That I had to leave._

_That was what was best for me and Emily_

Just maybe I'll find someone who can love both of us. And then I won't have to tell her till I think she's old enough. When I tell her will it break her heart? Will she understand? I tell her that I had to leave because that was what was best for me and my Emily.

_The house was never clean enough_

_His dinner never warm enough_

Flashback

I remember the day we left. I was exhausted and I was sitting on the couch and dinner was keeping in the oven. This was the first time I had sat down all day. Emily had been really cranky. I had cleaned up her mess of toys then best I could when I finally got her down for a nap. I had collapsed right on the couch where I was still sitting. I heard the car door slam and I knew he was home. I got up off the couch and got the chicken out of the oven and poured two glasses of wine. I heard the front door open and him drop his briefcase next to the door and I came toward him.

The first thing that came out of his mouth was, "What the fuck is wrong with you this house is a mess don't you know how to do anything?"

"I'm sorry honey dinner's ready" I said we sat at the table in silence. I watched as he took a bite into the chicken.

"You really can't do anything you can't even keep the dinner warm," he yelled as he pulled me out of my chair by my hair and punched me in the stomach and the jaw before thronging me against the wall. That's where I woke up. Emily was crying. I wiped the dry blood off my lips and pulled myself off the floor and made my way achingly into Emily's room I picked up my daughter and cradled her against my chest. I didn't care that it was hurting me all I cared about was Emily. That was the night I packed up mine and Emily's things and made my way back to the place where I belonged, I made my way back home.

End Flashback

Nothing I ever did was good enough to make him happy 

_So I guess he gave me what he thought I disserved._

_But it would kill me if he ever raised his hand to her._

I guess he gave me what he thought I disserve. And I loved him trough it all and I even still think a part of me still loves him right now. But it killed me when he raised his hand to her. I stopped him that's the first time I had ever had to go to the hospital for one of his beatings. I only had broken a few ribs, but it was a fare exchange because I would never let him hurt her.

Big rigs are throwing rain on my windshield 

_I fell like there are laughing at me_

_Finally the storm is letting up_

_And the morning is breaking free._

_It's a brand new day_

_It's a second chance_

_Yesterday is just a memory_

_For me and Emily._

The storm is finally letting up and a new is breaking though and I know this is my second chance. It going to make sure it's better this time. But not only for me but for Emily.

Floor board is filled with baby toy 

_And empty coke bottles and coffee cups_

_At least there's one good thing that he gave me_

_And she is starting to wake up._

I turned around hearing my daughter start to stir in her carrier. I stared at my eight-month-old daughter just for a second before turning back to the road. A few seconds later I saw the sign.

WELCOME TO STARS HALLOW

"We're home Emily. We're finally home," I said as a lonely tear slipped down my cheek and a tiny coo was heard from the back seat


	2. Seeing You Again

Me and Emily

Chapter Two

Seeing You Again

Authors note:Here's the second chapter!

**Lizzy11120- thanks for reviewing. I love that sing too.**

**petitos grasshoppertje- thanks for reviewing**

Rory took a deep breath as she saw the sign for the Dragon Fly and pulled onto the dirt driveway that lead up to the Inn. She pulled into one of the parking spaces and turned off the engine getting more nervous by the minute. She pulled the keys out of the egnition and made her way to the backseat. She reached her arm over Emily and grabbed the dipar bag that had everything she and Emily would need for the night. She then reach for the carrier that now held her very awake daughter and a stuffed dog. She remembered the day that, that little stuffed dog was given to her.

_Flashback_

_Rory sat in the hospital holding her new baby daughter. Her daughter was a day old and she had no idea where her husband had run off to. There was a knock at the door and and Rory looked up from her new daughter before yelling come in._

"_Hey you" her best friend Julie said as she came in carring Rory's godchild, Brooke._

"_Auntie Rory, is that my new baby cousin?" four year old Brooke asked as she wiggled out of her mother's arms._

"_Yes it is come see her, her name is Emily." Rory said as the little girl ran over to the bed side and Julie sat on a chair next to the bed._

"_Can I touch her?" Brooke asked._

" _Sure just be gentle" Rory said as her goddaughter lightly storked her daughter's head._

" _I brought her a present" Brooke said as she looked down at the stuffed dog in her hand and handed it to Rory._

"_That was very sweet of you sweetheart but this is Noodle he's your favorite" Rory said._

" _I want Emily to have him, he will chase all her bad dreams away" Brooke said._

"_Thank you sweetheart. I know she'll love it because, it came from her big cousin" Rory said as tears started to form in her eyes._

"_Can I hold my goddaughter now?" Julie asked as she got up. _

"_Oh yeah sure" Rory said as Julie took her daughter out of her arms, and Brooke crawled up into the bed with her snuggleing into her side._

_End Flashback_

She walked up to the door of the Inn pushing it open the little bell rang rising the rude french man from his sleep at the front desk. She made her way toward the front desk realizing it was Michel.

"What the…" Michel said as he finally opened his eyes and realized who it was.

"I need a room" Rory said as she set the baby carrier on the desk and took her now fussing daughter out of it to calm her.

"Sure Rory one minute. I'll have a room cleaned for you" Michel said.

"Thank's" Rory said as Michel made his way into the office dialing the all too familiar number.

"Hello, there better be a very good reason for a person to call at this ungodly hout" Lorelai answered.

"Lorelai, I think you should get down here" Michel said.

"Michel what's wrong?" Lorelai asked becoming a little more alert.

"Your daughter's here" Michel said.

" No my daughter's asleep in her room" Lorelai said.

"No your other daughter" Michel said.

" Does she know that you called me?" Lorelia asked.

"No, I told her I was getting her a room" Michel said.

"Okay stall her don't let her leave we'll be there in five minuets" Lorelai said.

"Okay" Michel said.

"Michel, is she okay?" Lorelai asked.

" I don't know she doesn't look so good" Michel said.

"We'll be there soon" Lorelai said as she hung up the phone and made his way back to the desk.

"It's going to be about five more minuets, do you need me to get anything out of your car?" Michel asked as Rory sat down in a chair.

"No thank you I have everything I need for tonight." She said as she put Emily back into her carrier. Rory looked up as the bell on the door rang and her mother entered. Lorelai looked around frantically and Luke stood behind her holding a sleeping little girl. Lorelai spotted her daughter and stopped in her tracks.

"Oh god Rory what did he do to my baby?" Lorelai asked as Rory rushed toward her mother and sobbed into her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry mom, I should have listened to you" Rory said as her mother wipped her tears away. She looked up and moticed Luke behind her.

"It's okay sweets I'm just glad your home" Loelai said.

"Mom what is Luke doing here and who's the little girl?" Rory asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Lorelai asked as the baby started to stir and let out a wail.Rory jumped and went to calm her infant.

"Mom I'd like you to meet Emily my daughter" Rory said as tears started to form in her eyes as she handed her daughter over to her mother.

"You mean I'm a grandmother"Lorelai said.

"Yeah, she's eight months old." Loelai said.

"Well Luke and I got married two years ago we were upset that you couldn't make it for to the Wedding or when you sister was born" Lorelai said.

"I didn't know about them" Rory said as she started to cry.

"What do you mean you didn't know about them I sent you a letter every week since you left and I sent you and Jake a wedding invitation, but I never got any letter's back" Lorelai said as she gently rocked her granddaughter.

" I never got any leters after the first month I thought you were mad at me" Rory said now sobbing.

"Oh god baby I'm so sorry I missed out on so much of your life" Lorelai said as she hugged Rory squeezing Emily between them. They released and Rory went over to Luke.

"Hey Luke I missed you she said as she hugged him the best she could since her sister was sleeping in her arms, and she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I missed you too sweetheart I'm glad you're home. We're going to fix every okay, he's not going to get away with what he did to you. We'll talk more about this is the morning after you get a good nights sleep."

"Can I hold her?" Rory asked indicating to her sister. Luke nodded and Rory took her sister out of Luke's arms. She stirred a little bit, but them went right back to sleep resting her head on Rory's shoulder.

"Oh, god I missed so much" Rory said as she stroke her sisters long brown hair.

"You're here now and in a couple of months she won't even remember you not being here." Lorelai said.

"What's her name?" Rory asked more tears forming in her eyes.

"Julia her names Julia." Lorelai said as she and her daughter made eye cantact for what felt like the first time.

"Come on Lorelai, Rory let's go home" Luke said.As he picked up Emily's dipar bag and thanked Michel for calling them and Lorelai put Emily back into her carrier.

"Rory where are you're bags?" Luke asked.

"Umm.. they're in the trunk of my car which is right out side" Rory said handing him the keys. Lorelai and Rory headed to the Dane's SUV and Rory straped a still sleeping Julia into her carseat and Lorelai strapped Emily's carseat next to Julia's. Rory climbed in the back seat next to her daughter, and luke put her bags in the truck. Lorelai climbed into the passengers and Luke got in the driver's seat.

"You ready to go home sweets?" Lorelai asked as she turned around and looked at her daughter.

"Yeah I'm ready to come home" Rory said as she looked over at her sleeping daughter and sister,and Luke pulled out of the Dragonfly Driveway making their way home.


	3. Finally Home To Stay

Me and Emily

Chapter Three

Finally Home To Stay

Authors note: thank you to everyone who reviewed my story and here is chapter three.

**Kyle1403-Thanks for the review. I can't answer all of your questions because that will ruin the story and to tell you the truth I really don't know yet I'm just going with my gut and writing when ever school gives me the time. So yes Rory is staying in Stars Hallow, and yes she will have a new man.**

**Lizzy11120- Thanks for reading the story and don't worry Jess will be here soon enough.**

**Petitos grasshoppertje, sanfrangiantsfan, jennisfifi, and RoxyLo thanks for the reviews I love you all.**

As they pulled up in front of the house Rory noted all the things that have changed. The second floor was extended and a third floor was added. Rory guesses her mother and Luke were planning to have more children. Her mother was still young only 38 years old and she had always wanted more children. They all got out of the car Lorelai took Julia, Rory took Emily and Luke got Rory's bags. When they enter the house everything looked the same. They pictures were the same but a few were added, Rory set the car seat down as she looked around the house. Luke and Lorelai watched as she observed everything she missed.

"Mama?" Julia asked as she rubbed her eyes and looked at her mother.

"Hey sweetheart you can go back to sleep we'll put you to bed" Lorelai said as she started to walk to her daughters room.

"Mom may I do it, I want to spend some time with her" Rory said as Lorelai passed her over and Julia started to cry not knowing who she was.

"Jul, it's okay, remember me telling you about Rory, she's your big sister." Lorelai said as Julia looked at Rory and rubbed her eyes.

"Siser" Julia said as she hugged Rory and she stroked her sister's long dark hair as she carried her sister to her old room which was now Julia's. She looked around it was the perfect room for a little girl. A pink crib sat on the side of the room and a dresser and changing table on the other. Stuffed animals and dolls sat in the corner of the room. Rory laid her down on her stomach. She rubbed her baby sister's back as she started to drift to sleep.

"Ove you" Julia said.

"I love you to sweetheart, sleep well I'll see you in the morning" Rory said as she kiss her sister's forehead and left the room leaving the door open a crack.

Meanwhile on the third floor…

Lorelai and Luke took the playpen from the living room and put it in the guest room on the third floor. When they added onto the house they made a master bedroom across from Lorelai's old room. Lorelai laid her granddaughter down in the playpen and laid her hand on her stomach. Her child will be younger then her granddaughter. Rory made her way up the two flights of stairs and found her mother humming softly to her sleeping daughter.

"Hey mom" Rory said as she leaned against the doorway of the guest bedroom.

"Hey sweetie, leave her here she's asleep. Let's clean up these cuts" Lorelai said as they headed into the bathroom that connected to the room. Rory winced as her mom cleaned the cut on her forehead.

"So do you plan on staying?" Lorelai asked as she bandaged up her daughter's cut.

"Yeah, I really do" Rory said as she smiled up at her mother.

"Okay so this will be your room and since you have two closets we'll make the big walk-in closet a small nursery for Emily." Lorelai said as she put the scraps in the pail.

"Thanks mom that would be great" Rory said, "Do you think you could get me a job at the inn, I'll be a maid or whatever?"

"Sure" Lorelai said as Rory started to leave the bathroom to check on Emily.

"Rory?" Lorelai asked as she turned around

"Yeah?" Rory asked

"I'm really glad you're home" Lorelai smiled.

"Yeah me too" Rory said as they hugged and they both went to bed.

Rory woke to a smell that she had not smelled in five years, the smell of Luke's special chocolate chip pancakes, that she knew were made specially for her. She rolled over and saw her daughter's blue eyes staring back at her's , she was standing up uneasily holding onto the side of the playpen.

"Hey sweetie, how did you sleep?" Rory asked as she pulled herself up out of bed, and made her way to her daughter.

"Let's go down stairs and see Nana and Popop, and Aunt Julia, but I'm sure by the time you can talk you'll just call her Julia. Let's go down stairs and get some breakfast" Lorelai said as they made their way down the stairs.

"Hey guys" Rory said as she came into the kitchen and kissed her little sister who was sitting in her highchair on the top of the head, she kissed her mom's cheek before going over to hug Luke. Luke grabbed her chin finally noticing the scars, big black eye and cut on her face.

"Rory, how longs has this been going on for ?" Luke asked concerned for his daughter he lifted her eyes to meet his.

"Umm a year or so I guess" Rory said as her mom took Emily out of her arms and rocked the smiling little girl, and her eyes welled up with tears, "but when he raised his hand to my baby girl, I knew I had to get out of there, and this is the first place I thought of I hope you don't mind" Rory said wipping the tears away from her cheek.

" Of course we don't mind" Luke said pulling Rory into his arms, "you're our daughter and this is your home." Rory wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"So you won't mind going with me to the police station to get a warrant so he can't come near me and Emily?" Rory asked as they both sat down at the table and Luke dished out the pancakes.

"We'll all go" Luke said as Rory smiled and enjoyed her first home cooked meal since she had left.

The rest of the day had gone by do quickly. They went to the police station but right after that Rory had insisted on going right home not wanting the rest of the town to see her with these bruises. So her mom had gone to get some movies from the rental place and Luke had to go back to the dinner, so Rory was left to look after Julia and Emily and she was happy to do so. She was sitting on the couch reading the latest James Patterson book when their was a knock on the door. She closed the book and looked down to see that the two girl were still sleeping peacefully in the play pen before going to answer the door. Rory open the door and lost her breath when she saw who was standing in front of her.

Hey guys I know you probably hate me for leaving you with a cliffhanger but I'm typing chapter four as we speek… Hugs, Patti.


	4. Not Expecting It But Expecting The Same

Me and Emily

Chapter Four

Not Expecting It But Expecting It All The Same

Authors note

Sarah and Lizzy11120- here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it.

Gilmoregirl7878- here is your update and yes it is Jess, I know, I know you love me right now.LOL.

Sanfranggiantsfan- I'm glad you like my story and yes it is Jess.

Lorelai Gilmore46- I'm sorry you hate cliffhangers, I'll try not to use them any more.

Thanks to anyone else who reviewed and I missed I thank you all for taking the time to read my story. So please take the time to read this chapter and please review I live for them.

Previously on Me and Emily…

She was sitting on the couch reading the latest James Patterson book when their was a knock on the door. She closed the book and looked down to see that the two girl were still sleeping peacefully in the play pen before going to answer the door. Rory open the door and lost her breath when she saw who was standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here, I thought your mom said you were living in New York with your husband," Jess said finally breaking the silence as tears started pouring down Rory's cheeks. "Hey, hey don't cry" Jeass said immediately wiping the tear that was falling down her cheek. As he brushed across her make-up covered cheek she winced. "Rory?" Jess asked unsure of what happened. She wiped the make-up off of her cheek knowing he would find out anyway. "What happened?" Jess asked as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything please don't hurt me, I'll take my daughter and leave" Rory cried, scared of how angry his eyes were, Rory turned away but Jess caught her arm and brought the crying woman he still loved deeply into his chest. Emily started to cry and Rory pulled away from his loving embrace and looked in the direction of her crying daughter.

"Come on we'll get her together, lets go before she wakes up Julia" Jess said as he ushered her into the living room, Rory sat down on the couch and Jess went to get the smallest child out of the playpen, and carried her over to the couch and sat down with her. " She's beautiful Rory" Jess said as he stroked the now smiling baby's cheek, and then running his hand through Rory's hair as she started to cry.

"I missed you so much" Rory said as she gripped Jess's hand tightly.

"I want to be with you" Jess said as he gripped her hand tighter.

"I want to be with you too, but we have to take it slow for me…and Emily." Rory said as she saw her daughter drifting to sleep in her first lover's arms.

"We'll take it as slow as you want to, I'll wait for you forever" Jess said s he lay the sleeping child in the playpen next to Julia.

"So we'll take it slow" Rory said as Jess kissed her lips lightly. The door open and Lorelai and Luke came in bantering back and forth.

"But Luke please I really want to get a dog" Lorelai said as she gripped tightly to Luke's left arm.

"No Lorelai, we'll get it and then you won't feed it and then he'll die and you'll want to give it a … funeral" Luke paused as they saw Jess. Jess and Rory both stood up , and clasped hands.

"Hey Jess we didn't know you were going to be here" Lorelai said as she hugged Jess, she assumed he had told Rory his secret, " So where are little Megan and Will?" Lorelai asked she saw the blood drain from her daughter's face, and the room grow deathly quiet, Lorelai realized she had made a mistake.

"Umm… I ran into Sookie and she asked to take them for the night" Jess said as hr cleared his thought.

"Jess who are Megan and Will?" Rory asked as she pulled her hand and she pulled her hand away from her reunited lover's, Jess took his wallet out of his back pocket and pulled a picture of a little girl out of it.

"Rory, this is Megan she's my daughter and this is Will my son" Jess siad as Rory took the picture from him and stared intently at the little girl, she had black hair as dark as Jess's and the brightest green eyes she suspected she had gotten from her mother. Will looked exactly the same but had short black hair and the green eyes. Rory cleared her thought, wiped her eyes and turned to her mother. "You knew about this and you didn't tell me?" Rory asked as Lorelai nodded.

"It wasn't my place to tell you…" Lorelai said as Jess cut her off.

"It was mine, but Rory I was going to tell you…" Jess said as he tried to reach for her hand.

"Umm… I really need to be alone right now. Will you watch Emily" Rory siad as she looked up form the floor and met Luke's eyes.

"Yes, yes of course" Luke said as Rory ran out of the house and the other three stared at each other.

Twenty minuets later Jess walked out to the bridge knowing exactly where she was the entire time but wanting to give her some space that he knew she needed right now. He wasn't trying to keep Megan from her but he didn't want her to find out this way. He was going to tell her he was going to give her some time for them to adjust to being together first and then he would bring her to meet Megan and everything. He was not ashamed of his daughter or of Rory he loved them both so much he just didn't want either of them to get hurt like he had hurt Rory in the past. Running away from her like that was so stupid. If he hadn't of run away this never would of happened. She would have never met and married Jake and right now she wouldn't be running for her life. They would of stayed together and they would have been happy. But she wouldn't have Emily and he wouldn't have Will and Megan and his kids meant the world to him and he was already falling in love with Rory's little girl. His feet crunched against the leaves as he walked across the bridge. He knew she knew he was there but she didn't look up and he knew that she had been crying when he saw her wet cheeks and the red lines running down her face.

" Rory…sweetie…I'm so sorry baby…please don't cry… I love you so much… please…don't…I can't stand to see you crying…you know that…I know I made a mistake not telling you right away sweetie… but I was going to tell you… please believe me… I was going to tell you baby" Jess said sitting down next to her on the bridge and taking her small hand into his masculine one and breaking off after each phrase trying to keep his tears at bay.

"I know you were, I believe you Jess" Rory said as she finally looked up at him and wiped the tears away from her eyes and leaning her head against his chest, " It just hurt that I had to hear it from my mom and not from you. It was like you were afraid to tell me or something, you know I love kids right? I have one of my own and I tolerate her" Rory said smiling as he cracked a grin also. " So when can I meet them?"

"Anytime you want" Jess said as he kissed the top of Rory's head.

"How about now? It's about the time I take Emily for a walk anyway and she get fussy if I don't. So we can take a stroll over to Sookie's and pick them up. And I might even let you share my room with me tonight. We can lock the kids in the room that goes off of it" Rory joked.

"Actually that's my room, I usually sleep there but you are very welcome to share" Jess said dipping his head and giving her a slow passionate kiss that made her knees go week, good thing she was sitting down or she would of fell. "Okay lets go pick up the twins."

Coming up next on 'Me and Emily'

Rory meets the twins.

Megan gets upset.

Emily gets sick.

The person they were waiting for to call calls.


	5. Explanations! Please Understand!

Me and Emily

Chapter Five

Explanations! Please Understand!

Authors Note-

**Gilmoregirl7878**- Yes I read Mary Mary and loved it. Here is your update it's a little on the short side but I hope you enjoy it.

**Kylie1403**-Yes you will know what happened to the mother of his kids in this chapter but the rest will come in later chapters. Hope you like this update.

**Shawnee89**- I'm glad to hear you like my story.

**Sanfrangiantsfan**- thanks for the tip I think I might do a couple of flashbacks in later chapters when Jake comes back into the story which will occur in the next couple of chapters.

Thanks to anyone else who reviewed and I forgot to mention, my deepest apologies. Sorry this chapter is so short. I just wanted to get it posted before I had to go to work. The next chapter will be longer and will be up either later tonight or tomorrow.

They came back into the house and Lorelai gave them a sideways glance as she bounced Emily on her knee and Julia leaned against her watching cartoons and sucking her thumb.

"Hey" Lorelai said as she adjusted Emily on her knee. Rory didn't say anything she just grabbed her daughter out of her mothers arms, Lorelai looked surprised. Rory made her way over to Jess and asked him to get the stroller from their room as she went outside slamming the front door behind her.

"Oh my god my baby girl hates me" Lorelai said as she buried her face in her hands knowing Luke was busy at the diner and didn't have time to comfort her, Jess sat down next to her and rubbed his mother's back, she wasn't his real mother but she was the closest thing he ever had to one.

"She doesn't hate you Lorelai, she came back to you, she just needs time and space, we're going to pick up Will and Megan and then the four of us are going to spend the rest of the day together but we will be home before dinner are we going to have dinner at the diner or are we going to have it here at the house?" Jess asked as he stood back up off the couch.

"Umm… I'm really not sure yet. I'll call you on your cell phone when I find out," Lorelai said. Jess nodded and ran up the stairs to get Emily's stroller. When he got downstairs he saw that Lorelai wasn't sitting on the couch anymore he found Lorelai ad Rory clinging together, Emily and Julia squeezed between the two. They both kept clinging together and crying and apologizing. Ten minuets later they had finally broken apart and Jess, Rory, and Emily began their walk to Sookie's .

"Rory, there's something else I need to tell you, I told Megan and Will that you are their mother and I show them pictures of you everyday." Jess said as he reached to pick Emily up out of the stroller when she began to whimper.

"Why, why would you do that" Rory asked.

"Well, because their mother in a crack addict and didn't want them so after they were born she left, so I signed your name to as their birth mother.

"And the hits just keep on coming" Rory said as she stopped the stroller and trying to catch her breath. Jess set the baby back down and taking Rory into his arms.

"Even if you never came back to me I rather them have you as a mother then some crack head." Jess said as he wiped the tears away as they began to walk again.

"I'll be their mother Jess, I would love to be the mother of your children" Rory smiled, "wait what if they hate me?"

"Rory you're their mother, they'll love you" he said as he lifted Emily out of the stroller and escorted Rory up the stairs to Sookie's house.

"You ready for this?" Jess asked, Rory nodded as Jess rang the door bell. Rory hands shook and they waited


	6. Mommy!

Me and Emily

Chapter Six

Mommy!

Hi all I've decided to take Julia, Luke and Lorelai's daughter out of the story for now, because I don't know where to go with it so I apologize and Luke and Lorelai might have kids in the future, but not right now. But please do read on, and please do review.

Special thanks to, spyhorse,xh4z3L3y3sx,lovestoact, RoxyLo. Sanfrangiantsfan, and Kylie1403 I'm sorry you didn't understand it but maybe this chapter will help and if it doesn't I'll be happy to answer any questions for you?

(Rory P.O.V.)

I stood there rigid, Jess squeezing my hand, for what felt like forever. I took a deep breath and I could feel my heart thumping in my chest. I thought about how his kids probably hate me , because they think I'm the mother who abandoned them, but I will deal with it because I'm going to love these kids just as much as I love Emily. I'm going to be these kids mother because no matter what they needed me .

(Regular P.O.V)

Sookie answered the door a minuet later with five year old Martha on her hip. Sookie squealed as she gave Rory a one sided hug, before setting down little Martha who then ran upstairs.

"Hey, sweetie I'm so glad you're finally home, we missed you around here" Sookie said as she closed the door behind them.

"Where are Megan and Will, their Mommy wants to see them" Jess said as he handed Sookie Emily and grabbed Rory's hand again.

"Will's having his nap, but Megan's up I think she had a feeling something important was going to happen today, and she didn't want to miss it so she's in the living room watching television." Sookie said as she went into the kitchen and Rory and Jess made their way into the living room. The little dark haired girl was asleep on the couch her thumb firmly planted into her mouth. 'She must have tired herself out' Rory thought as Jess sat down beside his daughter on his couch and Rory kneeled by he head. She stroked the little girls hair softly. The girl awaken slowly and turned over looking Rory right in the eye.

"Mommy?" Megan asked unsure if it really was her mother.

"Yeah, baby doll it's me, mommy's here" Rory said as Megan started to cry, Jess stood up to leave them alone for a minute.

" I had a dream that you were here, and then I woke up and you were" Megan said as she sat up and threw her arms around her mother's neck.

"Yeah baby doll, mommy's here and I'm never leaving you again" Rory said as tears ran down her face.

"Why don't you go upstairs and wake your brother, and tell him that Mommy's home, okay" Jess said as he came back into the room. Megan nodded as she kissed her father's cheek and ran upstairs to wake her brother.

" God Jess she's so beautiful" Rory cried as Jess took her into his arms and she clung tightly to his neck.

"Mommy?" Will asked, not being able to see her face, she turned around and he screamed "Mommy!"

"Hey baby" Rory said as he ran and flung herself into his arms followed closely by Megan, she picked them up and carried them over to the couch where they both still clung to her. 'Thank you' Rory mouthed to Jess as tears ran down her cheeks and Jess just smiled.

"So, do you guys want to meet your baby sister?" Jess asked.

"We have a baby sister?" Will asked his eyes getting very big.

"Yeah you do, Daddy why don't you go get Emily" Rory said. Jess arrived back two minuets later with Emily in his arms.

"Oh, oh, Mommy can I hold her please," Will asked .

"Me too, Me too" Megan said.

"Yes, yes you can both hold her, as soon as we get back home" Jess said as he adjusted Emily in his arms, " Okay guys go upstairs and get your backpack's lets go home, we're staying with Gamma and PopPop for awhile so Daddy has the rest of your stuff in the car at Gamma's.

"Okay" they answered together as they ran up the stairs.

"Ummm… Rory, Emily feels a little warm to me" Jess said as he kissed the baby's forehead. Rory ran her lips over her forehead.

"Oh god Jess she's sick she really sick" Rory cried as she brought her baby daughter into her arms and rocked her slowly back and forth, as the baby sniffled and started to let out little baby coughs.

"You know what" Jess said, "You stay here for ten minuets with the kids, and I'll run home to get the car, so she won't have to go out."

"Okay, hurry back" Rory said as she set Emily into the carrier and got up on her toes to kiss his forehead before kissing him square on the lips and watching him walk out the door. Fifteen minuets later Jess arrived back at Sookie's. Rory thanked her and they headed home.

Two hours later…

Emily's fever had spiked up to 102.2 and it was rising by the minuet. Jess had finally persuaded Rory to take Emily to the hospital. They left Will and Megan with Lorelai and headed to the hospital. It took longer then they thought and Emily was looking deathly pale. Rory was beginning to cry and crawled into the back seat to sit with her daughter.

"Rory baby it will be okay, Emily will be fine , the doctors will take care of her as soon as we get there and then everything will be fine, I promise you I will be there the whole time and I will never let go of your hand unless you ask me to." Jess said as he reached back for her hand and she took it and the parked and headed into the emergency room. Emily was immediately stripped from her arms and taken into a trauma room. And they were left outside the Emergency room doors. Jess and Rory had tears running down their cheeks and Rory buried her head in his chest and she sobbed even louder.

Meanwhile back at home, Megan was crying and Will was at the dinner with Luke. Lorelai was holding Megan tightly in her arms as she cried over and over again for her mommy.

"Shhh… sweetheart, mommy will be home soon." Lorelai said as she rocked her back and forth.

"NO momma not comes home" Megan said as she cried harder.

"Okay, I'll take you to mommy" Lorelai said as she took Megan's hand they got into the car and they started the long drive to the hospital.

A half hour later Lorelai arrived with a still crying Megan in her arms. She made her was over to where Jess and Rory were waiting patiently for good news. Their hands were clasped tightly together. Rory looked over at her mother confused, until she saw Megan crying into her mother's shoulder.

"What happened is she hurt?" Rory asked as she stepped closer to her daughter and mother, she rubbed her daughter's back lightly and then pressed a kiss to her head to make sure she wasn't warm. The little girl was still dressed in her pink Barbie pj's wrapped in her pink blanket and sucking her thumb and her tears started to die down, and she looked up at her mother. She already knew her mother's voice and touch and she had just met her.

"She's fine she just wants you she was scared" Lorelai said as she brushed the curly dark hair out of her daughter's eyes that were now fighting to stay open. It was as if she would have fallen asleep she would have missed everything. Rory took her new daughter out of her mother's arms and held her close, the tired two year old buried her nose in her mother's hair and Rory took in her baby scent, that she doesn't think she could ever live without that baby smell in her life.

"Mama" Megan said as she put her thumb back into her mouth and finally drifted off to sleep with her mother rocking her soothingly. Jess came over and stood beside her.

"Here I'll take her she must be getting heavy" Jess said as he reached to take Megan out of Rory's arms, she backed away and said, " I already let the doctors take one of my babies right out of my arms in need her in my arms now even if it's just to keep me sane I need the baby smell."

"Okay that's fine baby let's all just sit down and wait for news" Jess said as he led her over to the chairs.

"I'm going to go get coffee, Rory? Jess tea?" Lorelai asked as she adjust her bag on her shoulder. Yes they said together as they watched the 'EMERGENCY' room doors just waiting for some news about their daughter.


	7. Finding Out About Emily

Gilmore Girls Me and Emily Chapter Seven Finding Out About Emily Author's Note:  
Thanks to all who reviewed, including; Adonica, Mackeypac, spyhorse, sanfrangiantsfan, tardychick, cutebabe058, and Andrea Rodriquez. 

They sat silently for forty minuets before Dr. Delamico walked in and both Jess and Rory, holding a sleeping Megan, stood up. Megan woke quickly realizing the change in positions, she let out a small whimper, Rory quickly tapped her bum a few times before handing her over to Luke who had just arrived with Will and one year old Julia. Julia was sleeping in her car seat and Will was drifting off to sleep against Lorelai's shoulder while he played with the ends of her hair. The doctor escorted Jess and Rory to the side of the room, where they could talk in private for a moment.

her file, and let out a heavy sigh glad that she wouldn't have to bring any horrible news to these young parents.

" Emily will be fine, in a couple of days, you will be able to take her home in a couple of hours, but I want you to monitor her for the next few days. She just has an inner ear infection and that's why her fever spiked if it spikes any more then it already has I want you to bring her back in. Your family can go see her now she is doing much better, I'm just going to go start her release forms" Dr. Delamico said before she told them Emily's room number.

"Thank you so much doctor" Jess said as he shook the doctor's hand, before she started to walk away to begin the papers. Rory finally let out a sigh of relief as she started to cry again and Jess took her back into his arms and held her tightly as they turned back to face their family. "She's going to be just fine, she just has an ear infection, why don't you guys go home I'm going to keep the kids with us we'll be home in an hour or two. I'll use my key so we don't wake you" Jess said as Luke and Lorelai nodded. Lorelai kissed her daughter's cheek as she handed her Megan and Luke handed Jess Will and he picked up his daughters car seat as they left the hospital and headed home. Rory kissed her daughter's hair and stroked her son's back lightly as they entered their youngest child's hospital room. The baby cried until she saw her mother's face over the side of the hospital crib. Rory laid Megan down on the cot next to Emily's crib, and Jess laid Will down next to her, before they went back to their youngest daughter's crib. Her face immediately lit up with a huge baby smile when she saw her mother. Rory called out her name softly, she smiled and then gently pick up her daughter, whose leg was attached to an IV. Rory cried softly as she cuddled closer to Jess's chest.

Twenty minuets later they were heading out of the hospital, Jess was holding Will with his hand clutching tightly to Emily's carrier and Rory was holding a willing Megan who still did not want to be out of her mother's warm caring arms. Jess sat Emily's carrier in the middle of the back seat and then buckled her in before setting Will in his seat to her left and Rory put Megan in her seat to the right of Emily's. Jess smiled at Rory through the car before she climbed into the passengers seat and he climbed into the drivers seat and they began their hour and a half drive home.

They pulled up in front of the Gilmore-Dane's house about an hour and fifteen minuets later and carried their children in to the house and up the stairs. Jess put Will and Megan in their beds while Rory laid Emily in her crib and turned up the baby monitor. Jess came over and took it out of her hand and holding it in his own.

"She's going to be fine" Jess said as he kissed the top of her head and they made their way into their bedroom. Jess stripped down to his boxers and Rory took the shirt he was previously wearing and slipped it over her head. Jess curled his form around her body, as she started to cry.

"I can't do this" Rory cried as she felt Jess's hardness against her backside. "It's just been so long for me and I don't know…"

"It's fine sweetheart just sleep we'll talk about everything in the morning" Jess said as he once again kissed her cheek tenderly and they both drifted off into a deep sleep safe in each other's arms.

Around four in the morning a little less then three hours after they had fallen asleep, a cry awoke Jess, immediately realizing it was his daughter's cry he made his way to the little room that connected to his. He kneeled down next to her small pink toddler bed and she let out a small whimper before calling out for her 'mama.' Jess smiled slightly, she used to be such a 'Daddy's Little Girl,' but ever since Rory had walked into their lives a little more then twelve hours ago everything had changed. There mommy was there and they fell in love with her just as quickly as he always seemed to and now he had an extra daughter to love and he couldn't have been happier. Jess tried to quite her so she wouldn't wake Rory but that just wasn't happening. He read to her, rocked her in the rocking chair, and even cradled her in his arms and sang, but she continued to call out for her mommy. Less then five minuets later Rory awoke to the sound of crying through the baby monitor, she sighed contented by the soothing sounds coming from that little girl. She knew Jess was in there singing or reading to her right now trying to prevent the little girl from waking her. Boy did she love that man, even though she was constantly worrying about her husband showing up and taking Emily away with him this was the happiest she had been in a very long time. Rory smiled as she enter the small room, and Megan continued to cry because she couldn't see her mother. Rory walked up behind him and kissed him right behind his left ear, he jumped a little not realizing she was there. He grinned and handed her Megan when she had asked for her.

"I'll be back in, in a couple of minuets" Rory said as she cradled the small girl and Megan's thumb finally went back into her mouth she was finally at peace safe in her mother's arms. The little girls eyes fought to stay open as she stared up into her mother's face, a couple of minuets later she was once again fast asleep. Rory laid her back down in her toddler bed before making her way over to Emily. She put her hand on the baby's chest just to make sure she was still breathing. Then she made her way over to Will's bed and sat down next to him on the floor as she ran her hand soothingly along his back. About an hour later Jess made his way back into the small room to find Rory still awake and sitting next to Will's bed.

"Baby? What are you still doing awake you need your rest" Jess asked as he tried to carefully lift her up off of the floor, but she fought him until he was sitting down next to her, and stroking her hair.

"I just met them yesterday, but god, I didn't think I could fall in love with them so much and so fast, I just have to sit here and make sure they are all still breathing" Rory said as Jess nodded in agreement, realizing what she was saying.

"What do you think about packing up the kids and going home this afternoon?" Jess asked as he stared off into the direction of their children, Rory reached her neck up and kissed him lightly.

"I think it's a great idea" Rory said. "It's only a few hours away right so, if we leave here around two we will still make it home by dinner?" Rory asked. Jess nodded and said, "I called my workers yesterday and I had them start on a room for Emily in the spare bedroom right across from ours, it should be done by the time we arrive there tonight or it might even be done now if they worked as fast as I pay them to work, it's not like I pay them crap I pay them good money to do stuff I need done like this and I expect it to be done."

"Oh Jess you didn't have to" Rory said as she hugged him around the neck tightly.

"Rory I want us to be a family, and this is the first step. I'm going to help you through all of the stuff with Jake and I'm going to get you the best lawyer so I make sure Emily stay's right where she belongs. Please Rory let me take care of you, let yourself be the one who doesn't have to worry about anything, so please just let me take care of everything okay, I love you so very much and all I ask of you is that you let me take care of you." Jess said as he joined Rory in crying and then helped her up as they made their way back to their room just to get a little more sleep they had a long day ahead of them and a nasty few years to come.

They had successfully packed up the car and Luke and Lorelai were now getting the kids ready while Jess and Rory had their last few minuets alone. Rory sighed as she leaned her small body into his more masculine one. He held her up perfectly and she fit in his arms perfectly. She knew this was now where she belonged and she would for a long time to come. She know they would have to talk about what was going on with Jake and Emily and everything but that didn't have to be discussed, she just wanted to forget about the world even if it was just for a couple of minuets, she just wanted it to be her and Jess just for now. A few minuets later Luke and Lorelai walked out. Luke was holding Megan's hand and cradling Emily and Lorelai was a tad wet and was a very wet Will's hand. Rory had to cover her mouth so she would not let out a laugh.

"Mommy I wet" Will said as he looked down at his shoes knowing that his daddy would be mad because he wasn't aloud to play with water when it wasn't his bath time because he always made a mess.

"Oh baby, what did you do?" Rory asked as she pulled herself out of Jess's arms and made her way to the porch where her son was standing soaked from head to toe. Rory giggled as she lifted the wet boy into her arms and then turned to look at Jess who had a mean expression on his face. She gave him a confused look before carrying her son into the house. Jess sighed as he went over to Luke and took Emily into his arms strapping her into the car and then doing the same with Megan before Rory and a now very dry Will came out of the house. Rory nudged Will toward his father and Jess caught him in his arms.

"We'll talk about this later do you understand young man?" Jess asked as Will nodded and Jess strapped him into the car. Jess turned to Rory and looked into her eyes and saw how mad she was. She shook her head and turned away from him. She walked up to Luke, Julia and Lorelai, she could fell the tears forming behind her eyes already. Rory kissed Julia's cheek, then hugged Luke tightly before she stood shakily in front of her mother. Lorelai started to cry and then Rory started right after her, they both threw themselves at each other and cried.

"You'll come to visit me at Jess's house right" Rory asked as she hugged her mother tightly and tears continued to pour down her cheeks and then squeezed her mother tightly before she released her mother.

"Of course sweets I wouldn't miss it for the world" Lorelai said as she wiped her cheeks on the sleeve of her zipper up sweater. She hugged her mother one more time before releasing her again and then turning and walking to the passengers side door and slipping inside and buckling her seatbelt. Jess then walked over and kissed Julia, shook Luke's hand and then hugged Lorelai kissing her cheek before getting in the car turning the engine and then backing out of the Gilmore-Danes driveway and then headed home. They were silent the entire car ride neither of them saying anything until Will woke up and said he had to go to the bathroom. Thirty minuets later they arrived home and Rory grabbed Emily from the back seat and got the stroller from the trunk while Jess turned off the car and opened the other back door. Rory strapped Emily into the stroller and started to walk down the driveway. Jess grabbed Will out of his car seat and set him next to the car.

"Rory where are you going?" Jess yelled after her as he took Will's hand and started after her down the driveway. Rory continued to walk as Emily started to sob and Rory stopped. She wasn't going to walk away from those kids again she wouldn't do that to those poor kids but she need Jess to know she wouldn't do this again.

"Mommy, Mama" Megan cried from her car seat still inside of the car her arms stretching out the door as she tried to fight to get out of the car. Jess reached into the car and unbuckled Megan's car seat and she jumped out of the car and ran toward Rory, screaming mommy over and over again. Rory pick the little girl up in her arms and then took Emily out of the stroller and set Megan back down took her hand and called Will to follow her, she opened the door to their house and then went and looked for the twins rooms.

Later that night Rory put the kids to bed before making the way into the room that she was going to be sharing with Jess. Jess had gone into work as soon as they got home not even asking her if she wanted him to go in today and now wasn't even home. She was getting mad now and she promised herself that she would not get into a kind of relationship like this. This was how the relationship with Jake started and then it just got worse. She knew Jess would never raise a hand to her, but it still scared her. She got into her PJ's and then opened up 'Oliver Twist' sat down on the bed and then began to read.


	8. Mommy's Here

_**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated lately but I've been really busy I promise it won't be this long before I update again. I had almost this whole chapter written but I forgot to type it up and finished it and here it is. Please read this next chapter and review. I won't keep writing this story if nobody likes it so let me know and if you guys have anything you want to see in this story let me know and I'll try to fit it in. Also please give me constructive criticism. I live for it. Thanks for reading my story. I decided to keep Julia in the story so sorry for the confusion.**_

_**Thanks to everybody who reviewed including:**_

_**Amber765**_

_**Rachellovestoread**_

_**SpyHorse**_

_**RoxyLo**_

Me and Emily

Chapter Eight

Mommy's Here

She awoke quickly when she heard noises coming from down stairs. She pulled the covers off of her and opened the bedroom door slowly. She crept down the stairs quietly and grabbed the baseball bat the was standing against the wall in the hallway. She slowly raised it as she made her way into the kitchen to see a man bent over looking into the refrigerator.

"Who are you and what do you want, you can have anything you want as long as you leave now and leave my children alone." Rory said waiting for the man to say something. When he didn't say anything she continued, " my husband will be home any minuet and he's really, really strong, and he'll kill you for coming anywhere near me or our kids.

"Really" the man said as he turned around with a smirk on his face and Rory turned on the lights. She let out a sigh of relief as she saw the face she loved come into view. "So you want me to be your husband" Jess asked as he tried to wrap his arms around her waist but she backed away.

"Right now I don't want you anywhere near me, why didn't you call I was so scared, I don't know what time you usually get off work, so I didn't know weather to be mad or to be worried and I was all alone in this big house with three little kids and I thought there was somebody down here and I didn't know what to do so I…." Rory cried as she trailed off, Jess fought against her as he brought her into his arms and hugged her close to his body, as she cried.

"I'm so sorry baby, I'm not used to having anybody worrying about me, I'm sorry I forgot to call" Jess said as Rory finally hugging him back as she allowed him to scoop her up and carry her back to their room. He laid her under the blankets as he stripped down to his boxers and crawled in next to her.

"You know I'm still not ready yet, right?" Rory asked as she cuddled into his side and buried her head in his chest.

"Yeah sweetie I know I'll wait forever for you , you know that right?" Jess asked her as he felt her nod into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as they both fell asleep.

"Mommy, mommy" Will said as he tried to wake her. Rory rolled over and looked at her son, she sighed as she sat up, "Mommy I'm all itchy all over, mommy" Will cried. Rory reached over and lifted up her son's shirt and saw the red bumps. "It's just chicken pox baby, climb in here with me and daddy and try not to scratch.

"Am I going to turn into a chicken, mommy?" Will asked as he crawled under the covers and snuggled into his mommy's arms.

"No baby it's just like having a cold for a couple of weeks" Rory said as she hugged her son and rubbed his back lightly soothing him into sleep.

"Daddy?" Megan cried as she came into the doorway crying her eyes out as she itched at her arms. Jess rolled over and woke up.

"What's going on" Jess asked as he looked from Rory to his daughter and then to his son who was asleep on his mother's chest, and his daughter had now made her way into the room and to his side of the bed.

"The twins have the chicken pox" Rory said as Jess lifted Megan off the floor and onto the bed. She cuddled up between her mother and father.

"Okay Megan try to sleep, in the morning mommy will go out and get you some medicine to make you less itchy" Rory said as she kissed her daughter's forehead and laced her fingers together with Jess's as they all tried to fall back to sleep.

At six o'clock Jess heard cries coming from the baby monitor, turning it off so Emily wouldn't wake Rory and the twins. He carefully got out of bed and made his way to the door that connected the master bedroom with the nursery. He closed the moveable doors behind him as he made his way over to the crib and took the baby out of it. He sighed as he opened the door to the hallway and made his way down stairs and into the kitchen and slipped the cold bottle into the bottle warmer. He rocked the crying little girl back and forth as the bottle warmed he quickly feed it to Emily as she started to quiet. He sat down in the easy chair in the sitting room and fell asleep the baby cradled safely in his arms keeping his daughter safe was his first concern as he and the little girl fell asleep the bottle firmly planted in the baby's mouth. An hour and a half later Rory was making her way downstairs the twins still asleep on Jess and Rory's bed she smiled as she saw her boyfriend and daughter sleeping peacefully on a lazy chair. Her laugh woke him as he sat up quickly as the little girl opened her eyes to the world again.

"Hey you, the twins are still sleeping on our bed, I'm going to go buy some Bendryl and some Calamine Lotion, do you want me to take the kids with me?" Rory asked as she picked up her daughter and bent down to kiss him on the lips and stood back up smiling at him, he stretched as he stood up.

"Yeah, you're going to have to, I have to be into work in forty minuets so I need to get going. The store is right up the road and around the corner. I have to cars the one we drove home in yesterday was mine the mini van is now yours" Jess said as he took the keys off the ring holder and handed them to her, " the twins like to sit in the back and I'll put Emily's car seat in the middle seat before you leave got the kids in their jackets and get their shoes on and I'll go put Emily's car seat in the car. We have to go out and get Emily a second car seat and I don't want you driving that beat up old car anymore, okay" Rory nodded as Jess went on, "I'll have a colleague of mine draw up the paperwork so you can send it off to Jake to have him sign. And I'm going to make sure that ass doesn't get any legal custody of Emily and I promise you that I wont let him take Emily for us" Jess said as he hugged her and a few tears ran down her cheeks.

"Okay, I'm not going to do this right now but later we'll talk about this okay I'm going to go get the kids ready and you go put the car seat in the car and I'll talk to you later okay" Rory said as she escaped the awkwardness of the situation as she went to wake the kids and get them ready to go to the store. Jess sighed knowing she was keeping it all bottled up inside and someday he would get her to open up and tell him what happened when she was with Jake as he made his way to the car to switch Emily's car seat into the van.


	9. Hugged Them Tightly

Me and Emily

Chapter Nine

Hugged Them Tight

Authors note: Thanks to all who reviewed. Sorry it took so long for me to post it but it is one of my longest one's yet almost six pages long. So please read and review and tell mw what you think. I don't mind constructive criticism. Let me know if there is anything you would like me to try to fit into this story and I'll try my best to put it in here at some point during my story.

After driving around aimlessly for twenty minuets she finally found a grocery store and pulled into the parking lot. She sighed as she saw that Emily was once again asleep. She got the carriage that was sitting next to the van she took Emily's seat and put it in the small seat in front of the carriage and sat the "chicken-pox" twins in the double seat that extended form the back of the carriage.(AN you know those carriages they have at shop rite and stuff, they have the regular carriage and then these two seats that extend from it that the person pushes)

"Mommy what are we doing here?" Will asked as he poked his sister repeatedly trying to annoy her.

"We're food shopping and stop poking your sister" Rory said as they made their way down the first aisle and put bread, pop tarts, chewy bars and fruit snacks into the cart.

"Why, daddy always has the maid do that so he doesn't have to" Megan said as she picked at the chicken pox on her arm and Rory shooed the little girls hand away as they continued on.

"We'll now that I'm here I'm going to do all the shopping" Rory said as she placed honey nut cheerios into the basket and some lucky charms for the kids.

"Daddy doesn't let us eat those but if you won't tell we wont" Will said as Jess's cocky grin took over the young boys face

"You two are very smart" Rory said as she kissed each of their little heads and they continued their shopping, "And I love you both very much." Twenty minuets later they were out of the store and headed home. Emily started to cry halfway through the ride home so Rory grabbed her binky off the passengers seat and reached back to give it to her but as she did she lost control of the car and veered off the road hitting a tree, she heard her kids crying as her world went black. Local onlookers saw the accident and called 911. Ten minuets later the ambulance had arrived and was assessing the situation. Emily continued to cry as Megan and Will called out for their mommy to please wake up.

"Mid twenty year old mother nasty head lack and unconscious possible dislocated right shoulder, six month old baby middle seat nothing seems to be wrong with her just a few cuts and bruises. Two young children, little boy with what looks to be a broken wrist and a little girl with a head lack, some cuts on both the kids" the paramedic said.

"Where is our mommy is our mommy and sister okay" Will asked as he and Megan were pulled out through the trunk of the van, and Megan continued to cry for her mother. Emily was already sitting in her seat in the back of the ambulance on a gurney. The paramedic sat the twins down next to their sister.

"Hey guys my name is Eddie" the paramedic said, what's your names." Megan looked at her brother unsure weather she was aloud to tell the nice man or not but her brother nodded saying it was alright.

"I'm Meagan and this is my brother Will and that is our baby sister Emily, please, please tell us sir is our mommy going to be okay, we have to call our daddy he will be very worried" Megan explained as Will nodded his head along with her.

"Well the other men are working on your mommy and then we're going to take her to the hospital so she can get all better," Eddie said, "What is your mommy's name?"

"Mommy's name is mommy silly" Will said. Eddie couldn't help but laugh as did the other paramedic Bobby who was standing outside the rig.

"No I mean… what does your daddy call your mommy?" Eddie asked cracking smiling at the twins.

"We'll he mostly calls her baby, or sometimes, sweetie, or honey bunch, or even Rory but really not that much mostly baby" Megan said as Eddie interrupted her. "Rory is that your mommy's name?" Eddie asked. "I guess so" Will said as he told Bobby Rory's name.

"Okay guys this question is hard, do you guys know your phone number?" Eddie asked hoping they would know it.

"No are crazy we're only three we don't even know how to tie out shoes" Will said as Megan nodded, "and can you please help me and my sister's we really hurt" Eddie nodded as he waved Bobby in, so he could start their IV's.

"Okay guys, Bobby's going to put a needle in your hands' so you can get some medicine to make you fell better" Eddie said.

"Is it going to hurt?" Megan asked. "Just for a second" Eddie said as he continued to talk to them so Bobby could put the IV's in. He produced Rory's cell phone from his pocket. There was only one number in there and it was labeled 'the crap shack.'

"Hey do you guys know what the crap shack is" Eddie asked staring weirdly at the phone.

"Yeah, that's what our gamma and mommy call gamma's house" Will explained smiling.

"Do you want us to call her for you guys?" Eddie asked as the kids nodded their heads vigorously.

"Hello Danes residence" Luke's voice rang into the phone as Will laid down, tired he closed his eyes.

"Yes hello this is Eddie Micina, I'm a Hartford paramedic, umm… do you have grandchildren; Will, Meagan and Emily?" he asked.

"Yes yes I do this is Luke Dane's their grandfather are they okay?" Where is Rory?" Luke asked.

"Your grandchildren are okay, but your daughter hit her head pretty hard and in unconscious" Eddie said

"Umm.. Jess, is her boyfriend there?" Luke asked.

"No, we don't have his number, would you be able to call him and then get down to Hartford General right away?" Eddie asked.

"Yes we'll do that, thank you so much for calling us" Luke said.

"No problem we have to go we just got your daughter out of the car we are going to bring them to the hospital now" Eddie said as he hung up and they lifted Rory's gurney into the car next to her children's.

"Mommy mommy" both the kids cried together when they realized she wouldn't wake up they both crawled over next to her. Her arm was held to her body with a cloth. Will climbed next to her bad arm and Megan buried her face in her mommy's blood soaked shirt on the opposite side of her brother. Bobby was going forward trying to get them away from her but Eddie gave him a look telling him not to they had to be with their mother they wanted their mother's comfort even if they were just laying in her arms both the twins cried together wanting their mother.

As they arrived at the hospital Rory was rushed into the ER, Bobby went to fill out their necessary paperwork as Eddie was left carrying the baby seat Megan held his right hand tightly as Will held on to his sisters as they followed a nurse into the children's ER.

"You can leave if you want I got it from here" the nurse, Carol said as she took Will and changed him into a children's gown as Eddie sat Emily's chair down on the bed and did the same to Megan.

"No I rather stay until their father or grandparent's get here" Eddie said as they looked all the kid's over cleaning their cuts, determining Will only twisted his wrist they wrapped it and sat the kids on the bed together putting Emily in the crib.

Jess walk in tears running down his face as he picked Emily up out of the crib and kissed her chubby cheek. The twin's spotted him as he sat down on a small bed near theirs' Eddie and Carol watched from the side lines as their faces lit up and they ran toward him screaming Daddy over and over again he hugged them both tightly as he stood up Emily in one arm, Megan in the other and Will sitting on his foot and clinging onto his leg. He walked over to Carol and Eddie.

"Do you know where my girlfriend is I really need to see her" Jess said tears still in his eyes.

"I'm sorry sir she is currently in a coma" Carol said as Jesses face went blank realizing the extent of the accident he sat down with his kids and hugged them tight.

Soon on 'Me and Emily'

Rory medical problems are faced and fixed.

Will and Megan start preschool.

Lane and Dave visit .

Paris and Jamie visit.

Megan looses her first tooth .

And…

Things are sorted out with Jake and Emily.


	10. Three Days, Nine Hours, Twenty Three Min

Me and Emily

Chapter Ten

Three Days, Nine Hours, Twenty Three Minuets and Fourteen Seconds.

Okay guys I'm updating this story fast, but I want at least ten reviews before I will post the next chapter. I only got like two reviews for my last chapter even though my story is on chapter alert for like twenty five people and it got like 6000 hits. So take a second when you read it and drop me a little note. Thanks to OrangePunk thanks for reading my story you give me great confidence to continue writing.

So onto chapter ten…

(Jess's POV)

It had been three days, nine hours, twenty three minuets and eleven seconds, twelve seconds, thirteen, fourteen seconds since I got that call at work that changed my life, I was so cold to her that morning and I don't even know why I was. I keep asking myself over and over again why couldn't I have just stayed home for twenty more minuets so she could out and get medicine for the twins without having to drag them all along with her I know she loves them but it's something that is easier done when you are by yourself not have to worry about keeping an eye on three little kids. Why couldn't I have volunteered to go out for her, why, why, why, I keep asking myself these questions. If I had just been thinking about somebody other then myself for just a few seconds, the love of my life, my beautiful girlfriend the woman who is taking care of my children, wouldn't be laying deadly still, deathly pale and hurting, she would be home with me at this very minuet, we would be putting Emily down in her crib telling the small baby that we love her so much, I would be helping Will brush his teeth while, she combed Megan's hair so it wouldn't have knots in it in the morning, we would put them in bed and read them a story before going downstairs to sit on the couch together and watch some television before going to bed ourselves. She would not be in this hospital bed getting sicker by the day, she wouldn't be in a coma, Emily would not be refusing milk because it was not from her mother's breast the twins would not be crying non stop. We would be happy, at least I hoped we would be…

"Jess are you okay?" Lorelai asked as she touched my shoulder and then touched her daughter's cold hand, I knew what I was going through but I couldn't imagine what she was going through right now, she just got her daughter back in her life and now it must feel like she was loosing her all over again.

"I don't know mom I really don't know" I said, I had gotten in the habit of call her mom and Luke dad after the twins were born they helped me so much. I turned to face her as soon as I did she wiped the tears from her face and I buried my face in her stomach.

(Regular POV)

"She going to be okay Jess, she has to be her kids need her she would never leave them, or you or me for that matter, she loves us and I know her we just have to give her a little time, I know she's not ready to let go of this world yet, I just know it" Lorelai said as she continues. "Luke is waiting in the car with the twins, Julia and Emily, we thought we'd stop by and see if you were ready to come home with us yet?" Jess shook his head and Lorelai continued, "Your kids miss you Jess we all miss you, come on home when your ready, or just call and one of us will come pick you up."

"Thanks mom" Jess said as Lorelai started to leave the room but Jess continued and she stopped, "I'm just not ready to leave her alone yet, I promised I would never leave her alone, she needs me right now and I'm not going to leave her. I'll just be here holding her hand until she wakes up" Jess said as Lorelai nodded and left her daughter in the care of her loving boyfriend and the hard working doctors.

A while after she left he stood up kissed her cheek and made his way to the cafeteria, while he was gone, Lane came into the hospital, and made her way up to the front desk trying to get one of the busy nurses attention's. She had tears streaming down her face as she said, "I'm looking for my best friend she was in a car accident a few days ago and I got a message she was in a coma and the doctors didn't know when she was going to wake up. Her names Rory, or Lorelai Gilmore, well it used to be Gilmore but then she narried some prick and now I think it Barbos or Barbamos, something like that" Lane ranted. "Well we have a Rory Gilmore on the tenth floor room number 1008, she's excepting visitors so your welcome to go up sweetie" the nurse said as Lane nodded and made her way to the elevator which would take her to the tenth floor. It seemed like she stood outside room 1008 for hours before she worked up the courage to go in. She gasped as she say her friends small frame and pale face laying in the white hospital sheets and gown. She ran over to her and buried her face in her friends chest as she cried. She never herd the door open and Jess walk in.

"Hi Lane I'm glad you're finally here" Jess said as he noticed the Korean, Lane looked up as she asked Jess how this could have happened and he explained the whole event to her.

"Jess you should really go home and get some sleep and a shower, Rory would want you to, I promise I'll stay here with her until you get back and call you if anything at all happens" Lane said as Jess nodded for the first time and made his way to the car so he could get home. Once home and in the bathroom he stepped into the steam of the shower and cried at the top of his lungs for the love of his life to come back to him. He put on a pair of boxers climbed into bed and hugged her pillow close to his chest.

Finally, three days, fourteen hours, forty three minuets, and thirty, thirty one, thirty two, thirty three seconds, later he was asleep, not in a very peaceful sleep but finally sleeping all the same.


	11. Rory's Going To Kill You

Me and Emily

Chapter Eleven

Rory's Going To Kill You

Thanks to all who reviewed, okay ten more reviews and I will update. I don't mind constructive criticism. I hope you enjoy this update.

Four hours later he was back at the hospital, Lane had explained that the nurse said the doctor would be in to talk to him soon. He had left the kids at home with their old nanny, Luke and Lorelai had left Julia with them and had joined Lane and Jess at the hospital. Lane, Luke and Lorelai now sat in the cafeteria letting Jess alone with Rory for a while. Jess sat stroking her hand absentmindedly as he stared at her face just willing her to wake up. God he missed her, he kissed her forehead, before he got into the bed next to her and slipped her body onto his. She loved when she could lay on top of him like this, and he loved laying close to her. Please wake up he whispered over and over again into her ear, before being lulled to sleep by the sound of her steady breathing, it's almost like she was just sleeping but, he knew he couldn't shake her out of this deep sleep she had fallen helplessly into.

He didn't know how much later he awoke but, the doctor was now standing in front of him. He quickly regained his composure and slipped out from underneath her and sat on the side of the bed.

"I'm sorry about that, I just really cant sleep without her next to me taking up all of my space, she likes to be close and I didn't realize how much I like it until now" Jess apologized, as he ran his hand through his hair.

"It's really not a problem I completely understand, I'm they same way with my husband, we just like to be as close as possible to the one's we love. How are your children?" the doctor asked.

"They're doing well, they miss her, I would bring them up to see her but they don't understand what's happening so I just told them she had to go away on a business trip, but Megan's getting pretty smart she asked me this morning if she could call her mommy, and I just didn't know how to answer her." Jess said as the woman smiled.

"You and your wife have a smart kid on your hands there" the doctor said smiling as she looked at Rory's chart.

"Umm… she's not my wife yet, but as soon as she's awake and everything is worked out with her husband, he used to hit her and out youngest daughter, Emily, but as soon as everything's worked out I'm going to make her my wife. How is she doing? Do you think she'll wake up soon?" Jess asked.

"She's doing about the same, hopefully she'll wake up soon but it's really to soon to tell at this point" the doctor said. Jess nodded and looked down.

"I'm going to go out and get some fresh air, thank you for all that you are doing for the love of my like, I don't know how I'll ever repay you" Jess said as he basically ran form the room. He made a quick stop at the gift shop to buy a carton of cigarettes, before he made his way out side lighting one. He took a deep breath and exhaled before her leaned against the building he hadn't had one of these in fifteen months and boy did it feel good to have one now.

"Hey" he heard a female voice say as Lane appeared next to him.

"You know Rory's going to kill you for smoking" Lane said as she smiled at him and he broke a small smile too.

"Yea, she will, that's if she ever wakes up" Jess said as he took another lone drag form the cigarette.

"She's going to wake up Jess you know that, right?" Lane asked as they were interrupted by Luke running towards them.

"Jess she's awake and she's scared" Luke said as Jess through down the cigarette and shoved the box in his pocket before running to her room, Lane and Luke following. When he arrived at the door of her room she was sitting up and was wrapped in her mother's arms crying. Jess made his way slowly into the room, until Rory spotted him and started to cry harder. Lorelai stepped away so Jess could go to her.

"Hey, hey, hey, I have you know you're fine" Jess said as Rory buried her nose in his shirt and tried to control her crying. Her crying immediately stopped when she smelled the smoke.

"Have you been smoking?" she asked her voice getting all motherly, as she looked him in the eye. "You're smoking Jess, smoking, you better not be smoking around our babies" Rory yelled.

"No Rory you know I would never do that" Jess said as Luke, Lane and Lorelai went out of the room, her pulled out the box of cigarette's , "look baby, look there is only one missing and I just had it ten minuets ago, I was just so worried you weren't going to wake up, and god I cant live without you" Jess said as they hugged he was now the one that was crying.

"Hey Dodger, it's okay, I forgive you, now where are my babies?" Rory asked smiling.

"They're with the sitter I didn't want them to see you like this" Jess said, "I'll ask Luke to go get them."

"Are they all okay, I don't know what I would do if I hurt them" Rory asked.

"They're all fine," Jess said as he kissed her hard on the lips and went to find Luke to ask his if he would go pick up the kids.


	12. Mommy Who Was That Man?

Me and Emily

Chapter Twelve

Mommy Who Was That Man?

Author's Note: I'm so sorry this took so long but I just got a new after school job at TARGET and I was having trouble juggling all my school work and working, and then I was sick for a week. Well anyway, everything is back on track now, so I will try to get you your updates more regularly. So thanks to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it. So please enjoy this chapter and review.,

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters associated with the show they all belong to ASP or who ever owns it now, Emily, Will, Megan and Julie do belong to me though. Gilmore Girls Rocks!

**Thirty minuets later the door to Rory's room opened and in ran Megan and Will both flung themselves onto the bed and cuddled up next to Rory, she smiled as she ran her fingers through both of her children's black hair. Megan repeatedly kissed her cheek as Will played with her fingers.**

**"Mommy, we missed you so much we were in an accident and you wouldn't wake up and we were really scared, but then the nice people came and helped us and they brought you here, we were here too, but then Daddy came and he took us home will he be able to take you home soon?" Will asked as his sister nodded along with him and Rory ran her hand up and down her son's casted arm.**

**"I really don't know sweetheart, does your arm hurt a lot" Rory asked as her son hung his head and nodded, "Do you want mommy to kiss it better?" Rory asked as Will nodded. Rory kissed each of the fingers of his bad hand and then kissed her way up his cast.**

**"Me too Mommy, me too" Megan said as she pointed to her cut forehead as Rory leaned down to kiss it. Jess entered the room a second later holding Emily's carrier.**

**"There's my baby girl" Rory said as Jess brought the carrier over and sat it on the end of the bed before moving to the top and capturing Rory's lips in a small but loving kiss. Rory bent down to the carrier and unbuckled her daughter before bringing her into her arms. "Hey guy, I'll put you on some cartoons why don't you go sit in that chair." Rory said as the twins got off of her bed and went to sit and watch cartoons. Rory shifted over so Jess could sit next to her on the bed. "What have you been feeding her while I was out of it?" Rory asked as the little girl started to root around her shirt trying to get to her nipple.**

**"I talked to her doctor and he said it was okay to give her formula until you woke up, he thought it was a good idea to breastfeed her until she was nine or ten months old. (AN- I don't know if that's true because I didn't really pay attention to that when my sister was born a couple of years ago, I was more focused on the non stop crying in the middle of the night LOL). Rory opened the front of her gown as Jess held it to the side so he could watch his daughter have her lunch, "You know I really wish that was me right now" Rory slapped his chest lightly.**

**"The first night we are out of here it will be all about us baby I promise" Rory said. "Are you serious you're really ready?" Jess asked as Rory nodded as they kissed passionately as Emily enjoyed her lunch. A clapping came from the doorway as Rory and Jess looked up.**

**"Well isn't this just a Kodak Moment" Jake said as he walked further into the room and Jess discreetly brought Rory and Emily closer to his side. Will and Emily were across the room not visible and he hoped they would stay over there out of sight. Emily continued suckling at Rory's breast as Jake came over.**

**"Oh, is that my baby girl she got so big" Jake said as he reached down and stroked the little girl's cheek before he let his hand travel to Rory's breast to give it a squeeze, Rory yelped as Jess pushed his hand away and stood up.**

**"You keep your hands off her, both of them" Jess said as he came face to face with Jake. "Mommy a little voice called as it came from the other room as Megan appeared.**

**"Megan sweetheart go back in the other room" Rory said as her entire body stiffened and she rebut toned her shirt and brought Emily up to her shoulder to burp her. "But mommy…"she wined.**

**"She's not your mommy little girl, she's only Emily's mommy" Jake said harshly as Megan began to cry.**

**"It's okay baby girl, mommy's going to go with you okay?" Jess asked as Rory lifted herself carefully from the bed and walked over to Jess, and kissed him lightly on the lips, "It's okay baby I'll be in, in a little while, you just go take care of Will, Megan and Emily okay?" Jess asked as she nodded and wiped her tear stained face before taking Megan's hand and leading her back into the other room. **

**"Who was that man mommy and why did he say you were not my mommy" Megan asked as she crawled up onto her mothers lap. **

**"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that your daddy's going to make it all better I promise" Rory said as she kissed the little girl's forehead, sat Emily in her carrier and watched her daughter fall asleep in her arms as her son watched tv and her baby girl smiled on none of them know what was going on between their daddy and that man in the other room.**


	13. Mommy That's Icky Boy's Have Cooties

**Me and Emily **

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Mommy That's Icky Boys Have Cooties**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters associated with the show they all belong to the WB and Amy, so please don't sue.**

**Authors Note: Thanks to all who reviewed, special thanks to:**

**il0v3hims0****- Here you go this chapter is for you, I just couldn't have you dieing hanging over my head for the rest of my life so I hope this was fast enough for you and I hope you didn't die while I was writing this because that would really suck, so here's chapter thirteen enjoy.**

**RoxyLo****- Glad you like it here is the next chapter.  
****RoRyJeSsAdDiCt****- Glad you like it here is the next chapter and don't worry Jake is gone since this is set two years in the future.  
****SmilesAreAllINeed****- Thanks for reviewing my story I hope you continue to enjoy it.  
**

**Okay I know there is a bunch of people who are out there that are reading and not reviewing and believe me I know who you are, I'm not past coming to you house knocking on the door and 'whacking you with a cannoli'(LOL I got that from GG). I'm really serious people I know that exactally 11,131 people have read my story, 15 people have it on their favorites list, 40 people have this story on alert but still I only get 67 reviews, that's less then 10 reviews a chapter and people that is sad really sad. So now I am making a pact with myself that I will not post another chapter of this story after this one of course until my reviews go up to 80. People I know you can do this it is only 13 reviews, and if you don't review you will have the other people who want a update and did review on your backs so here is the chapter and I'm really serious about the 13 reviews. Okay so here's a little chapter to hold you over until I get my 13 reviews. Okay… rant over please read and review.**

Two years later:

Luke:40

Lorelai:38

Jess:25

Rory:24

Will:6

Megan:6

Julia:4

Emily:3

The front door flung open and then slammed shut as the six year old stomped into the kitchen and pushed herself harshly into one of the kitchen chairs, her twin brother followed closely behind opening and shutting the door a tad quieter then his slightly younger sister. Rory walked out of the pantry when she heard the door slam and watched her two oldest children plop themselves into seats. A year ago she was finally free, the court had arrested Jake and sent him to prison for 45 years to life, and he was never to have contact with Rory, Emily or anyone in the Mariano family. Six months ago, Rory had become Lorelai Victoria Gilmore Mariano, and Jess had legally adopted Emily making her Emily Lorelai Gilmore Mariano. They were all finally happy.

"Hey, hey, hey what did I say about slamming doors you know your sister is taking her nap as you get home from school, now tell mommy what happened so she can make everything better." Rory said as Megan pulled herself out of the chair and sat herself on her mommy's lap.

"Bobby Deskrin pulled my hair on the playground and then when I cried he told everybody I was a little baby, because only babies cry" Megan said as she pouted and buried her face in her mothers blouse. Rory laughed quietly to herself as Will bit into an apple which was his afternoon snack.

"Sweetie, I bet Booby just did that because he likes you and thinks your pretty" Rory said as Will rolled his eyes and said, "I really don't want to hear this" before he made his way up to his room.

"But mommy that's icky boys have cooties" Megan said as she looked at her mother and Rory laughed out loud this time. "What about, Will and Daddy and Pop-pop do they have cooties?" Rory asked as Megan hopped off of her lap.

"Daddy, Pop-pop and Will don't have cooties, but Bobby does" Megan said before she ran upstairs to her room. Jess came into the house he had just finished at work and Rory was still laughing.

"Hey what's going on? What's so funny?" Jess asked as he set down his brief case and took his wife lovingly into his arms.

"Megan, told me that boy's have cooties" Rory giggled as she looked deeply into his eyes.

"Good I hope she keeps thinking that way because she wont have a date until she's thirty" Jess said seriously as Rory laughed and captured his lips in a loving, passionate kiss. _' Yea thirty, he wishes, maybe seventeen if he's luck' _Rory thought to herself as the continued to make out.


	14. What Had Happened

**Gilmore Girls**

**Me and Emily **

**Chapter Fourteen**

**What Had Happened**

**Okay guys here we go again, I know I said I wouldn't write another chapter until I had received thirteen reviews and I have only received ten but I got tired of waiting and I didn't think that people who did review should get punished so here I am writing my next chapter. This story has now been pushed up to a rated M starting in this chapter hope you like this it is my first attempt at an intimate scene, so I hope you like it and if you don't please give me some pointers.**

**il0v3hims0****- hey girl thanks for reviewing again, it's good to know that you're still alive calms my nerves a little bit knowing that I'm not responsible for your death, so here's the next chapter review again please.**

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed I promise every question you had will be answered in the next two or three chapters so please be patient. Please read and review. I guess threatening you guys was a good idea since I got ten reviews, so here I am again saying that the next chapter wont be up until I get at least ten reviews.**

**So on with chapter fourteen…**

**As Rory crawled into bed next to Jess he immediately rolled over and took her into his arms it had been almost an entire week since they had made love, it had been a busy week with Jess having to work late almost every night. Her mind immediately flashed back to their wedding night and the first night they had made love. **

_**flashback**_

**_"Hello Mrs. Mariano" Jess said as he brought her closer to him, they were laying on the floor, she was wearing one of his Metallica T- shirts that was way too big for her and a pair of jeans, and he was clad only in a pair of boxers and a undershirt. They had changed earlier before they had even arrived at their honeymoon sweet. Reaching next to him, he gabbed her hand and entwined their fingers. Rory sighed the more they laid there the more Rory was aware of the rise and fall of Jess's chest. When she turned her head to look at him, he turned too. They were doing more then looking- they were touching and kissing and holding each other._**

_**When Jess slid his hands under her shirt he was in no hurry to rid her of her clothes. His large hands traced circles on her midriff as he kissed her. Hardly able to think, but wanting to give him pleasure also, she slid her hands under his undershirt. After her unfastened her bra he broke the kiss and stroked above her breasts, all the while watching her.**_

"_**What" she asked.**_

"_**I want to see if you're enjoying what I'm doing. You have expressive eyes. They show all, and I think you like what I'm doing now." The tips of his thumbs grazed her nipples and she moaned.**_

"_**Oh yes I do"**_

_**Laughing he took a nipple between his thumb and his forefinger, rolling it, tugging it, making her crazy. She wanted to make him as hot and bothered as he was making her. Sliding one hand from underneath his shirt, she dragged it over his waist band and down his thigh. This time it was his turn to groan. She wanted to see how far she could go before Jess's restraint broke. As she cupped him and molded her hand to him, she knew he was fully aroused. But Jess had more stamina and self control then she could have imagined, although he had wanted satisfaction ad much as she did. He undid her jeans and slid one hand into them past the waist band and tease the edge of her panties.**_

"_**Your skin's so silky" he mumbled in her ear as he kissed her neck, pushed the shirt to the side and kissed her shoulder, too.**_

"_**Your skin's so hot"**_

"_**That's not all that's hot"**_

_**He moved putting his legs between hers and settling his knee right where she wanted him to touch her. **_

"**_Jess" sh_e _breathed._**

"_**What?" he moved his knee in a gentle pressure that created tension inside of her. After her pulled down her zipper, he shifted his knee and slipped his hand into her panties.**_

"_**Look at me" he ordered gently.**_

_**She was embarrassed and felt shy, but she looked at him, anyway. Embarrassment fled as he fingers preformed magic. Hey cry rang out into the dark room as she climaxed sharply, quickly, the orgasm taking her totally by surprise.**_

_**As the quivering sensation ended, he said, " I cant wait to sink inside of you." He threw the covers aside as the undressed each other.**_

"_**Stretch out in the the middle" he said they were laying on a blanket on the floor, after Rory did that he slid on a condom, and got on top of her pulling the other blanket over his back. When he toughed her, he found her still wet and ready for him. Slowly he slid inside.**_

"_**Have you ever done anything like this before?" she studied him needing to know.**_

"_**You mean make love to a woman on the floor of a hotel room?" He didn't look angry, but rather amused, she nodded.**_

"_**No, I haven't, most women prefer a mattress" **_

"_**I'm not most women" **_

_**Their banter faded away into sighs and moans. Jess's thrusts were strong and hard, and Rory welcomed every one of them . She'd climaxed and never had expected it to happed again, but that delicious tension had wounded inside of her once more. Her muscles tightened, her legs gripped Jess and she thought she heard the hooves of a thousand wild mustangs. The sound was simply the blood rushing through her, faster, hotter, until she was crying out once more and Jess's groan resonated through her. **_

"_**Are you all right?" he asked.**_

_**Is Jess's arms she felt very alright.**_

"_**I think we'll go on the bed to sleep, you'll be more comfortable.**_

"_**I don' t think I can move"**_

"_**You don't have to move I'll move for you" he said getting up and taking her into his arms.**_

"_**What are you doing?"**_

_**  
"By the time you snuggle up in bed I'll have this condom thrown out and I'll be in there with you. He set her in the bed and went to through out the condom, before he crawled into bed next to her, the sheets were cold.**_

"_**Turn on you side," he mumbled, "with your back to me."**_

_**After she did, Jess warmed her. As his arms went around her, she knew she would never be cold again. She closed her eyes and Jess's breath was warm on her neck. Sleep would come easily in Jess's embrace, and Rory knew she had never felt so safe.**_

"_**Thank you, Jess, tonight couldn't have been any more perfect" Rory said as Jess kissed the side of her head.**_

"_**Go to sleep Rory we have to be a the airport early tomorrow, I love you with all of my heart" Jess said as she moved her body even closer to his.**_

"_**I love you too" she said as the both fell into a peaceful nights sleep.**_

_**End flashback**_

**They made love three times tonight and Rory hoped it would be like this for the rest of their lives. As Jess swirled his tongue around her clit just liked it, the little bundle of nerves were going crazy as he pumped two digits in and out of her she cried out in climax as she continued to cry know how happy he made her. He took her into his arms knowing how emotional she got most of the time when they made love, almost like it was too much love for her. He held her as her tears ceased and she drifted off to sleep, she was perfect no matter how much she cried and he loved her for it as she drifted off to sleep also.**

**The next day:**

**Rory woke suddenly she had dreamt about Jake again, she remembered that day like it was yesterday, that was they day she had almost lost Jess for good.**

_**Flashback**_

_**He had told Rory to go into the other room with the kids as Jake threw a punch and Jess ducked hitting him square in the face. Jake recovered quickly and hit Jess with the IV stand sending him the floor unconscious, as he left the room he said 'Sooner or later I'll get my family back even if I have to kill you in the process.' Jake hit him in the back with the iv stand again and then left the room. He had been paralyzed for three months. The two weeks right after the accident they had spent in the hospital, and then they went to Stars Hallow, he was in a wheel chair for the three months because he was paralyzed from the waist down. They had spent many days at the bridge reading, her in his lap for hours and hours, Lorelai and Luke had been watching the kids. **_

_**The first day they were there was the day he proposed to her say he never wanted to be without here again. He wanted them to be a real family. Two months later Jess was making his first steps for the second time. Rory was so excited and so proud, they were finally able to get there life back on track. Jake was sentenced to 40 years to life without parole and the chance of him ever getting custody was about 0, and the divorce went through fast, due to Jack being in prison and now Rory couldn't wait to marry Jess, but the rest of her life she would always remember the accident and she knew she would always have the nightmares of Jess dying even though she knew in her heart she was alive and well.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

**Jess knew as soon as she snapped up in bed that she had, had that same dream the one when he dies and she is left to raise three kids alone. He did the only thing he knew how to do when she got like this, he pulled her into his arms and she cried as she ran her hand through her long brown hair, as her sods quieted and she drew small circles on his chest, as they let the quiet come around them.**


End file.
